


Assassin's Creed One-shots (LGBT) [Spanish]

by trans_boy9



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, LGBT - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Gay, Genderfluid, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, non-binary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_boy9/pseuds/trans_boy9
Summary: Este shot no es mío. Es de LGObooks de Wattpad, me dio permiso de publicar su shot por aquí para hacerla más conocida :3
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Aveline de Grandpré/Reader, Connor Kenway/reader, Desmond Miles/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Elise De laSerre/Reader, Evie Frye/Reader, Ezio Auditore/Reader, Haytham Kenway/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Maria Thorpe/Reader, Rebecca Crane/Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader, alexios/reader, kassandra/reader





	1. Aviso

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assassin's Creed One-shot (LGBT)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763752) by LGObooks. 



Bueno, este One-shot no es mío, es de LGObooks, la pueden encontrar en Wattpad. Si se preguntan, ella me dio permiso de publicar su trabajo por aquí.

¡Aprendan de ella! No sólo hay mujeres en el fandom de Assassin's Creed, también hay hombres.


	2. No es un él... es un ellos (Arno Dorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Binary Arno Dorian x Lector Chico Trans

"Amor, nos vemos en la panadería frente de tú casa. Bye" 

Ese fue el mensaje que recibió Arno. Aquellos jóvenes fueron a cambiarse, seguían en su pijama ya que la flojera les había conquistado. Pero no hay nada que los detendría para ver a su dulce pareja; aquel del que se sentían orgullosos después de que finalmente aquel año de testosterona haya terminado y finalmente su transformación completado.

Era todo un chico. Y no se podían sentir más feliz por él.

Arno fue a tomarse primero una ducha, el agua caliente los calmaba y relajaba. Pero no tanto como los masajes de su novio, aquellos que él daba cuando ellos se sentían estresados después de un muy largo y cargado día de trabajo.

Se pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo, disfrutando lentamente las caricias. Sólo faltaba música llena de pasión y relajante para que pareciera clip sacado de una película. Pero para ser sinceros, ellos se veían muy sensual.

Ya al acabar de arreglarse y estar vestidos con una blusa de botones de un azul oscuro y unos vaqueros; salieron de su apartamento para dirigirse a la calle y tomar un profundo respiro.

No fue hace mucho que se dio cuenta que ellos no se identificaban como mujer o como hombre. No supieron que era Non-Binary. Como la gente normal, nadie se da cuenta a la primera de quien realmente son. 

Aún recuerda esas noches de desesperación y crisis existenciales que tuvo. Si no fuese por t/n, que lo conoció mucho antes de que él tomará su test de testosterona, seguiría llorando al tener un dolor de cabeza para finalmente identificarse.

"¿Te identificas como hombre?" Había empezado él.

"No lo sé"

"¿Te identificas como mujer?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Sientes que él cuerpo que te dio Dios no es el correcto?"

"No"

"¿Crees que tal vez seas un Generó Neutro?"

"... tal vez"

Si, recordaban muy bien esa conversación.

Finalmente cruzó la calle y fueron a esperar parados en frente de la entrada. Hoy se sentía más feliz de lo normal. ¿Por qué será?

¡Pues claro! Su aniversario con t/n.

Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje. 

"¿Cuando llegas cariño?"

El mensaje fue visto y de inmediato su novio empezó a escribir.

"Estoy a dos cuadras cariño. Te traigo un regalo ;3"

Se sintió mal por un momento ya que no había comprado un regalo para su pareja. Bueno, gastaría lo que T/n quiera en la panadería. De un momento a otro, siente que alguien se atropella con ellos y mira a ver de quien se trataba.

Una mujer que parecía no poder perder el tiempo estaba recogiendo desesperadamente sus hojas del suelo.

Arno inmediatamente empezó a ayudarla. "Désolé, estaba en mis pensamientos" dijo Arno.

"Ne vous inquiéter pas, es mi culpa por no pone atención monsieur". Monsieur, esa palabra le había provocado un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espina dorsal. La señora notó su incomodidad. "Perdón ¿Dije algo malo"

Arno sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a la señora. "No, nada, es que.. no soy un hombre" Comentó con una risa nerviosa.

"Oh.. ¿Es una mujer?". Otro escalofrió.

"Eh, actualmente, tampoco soy mujer. Heh" Se levantaron ambos del suelo. La mujer mostraba claramente su confusión. No entendía.

"Pero entonces. ¿Qué genero es usted?"

Arno se rascó la nuca. "Yo soy un-"

Rápidamente fue interrumpido por un brazo rodeando su hombro. "Mi pareja no es un él.. es un ellos, señora. Es genero neutro. No se identifica en los dos géneros" Respondiste anunciando tú llegada. Tú pareja te miró con una sonrisa tierna.

"Oh, pues lo lamento. No fue mi intención" Se disculpó nuevamente.

"Pas de soucis" Respondieron juntos tu y Arno.

Finalmente la señora siguió con su camino y tú volteaste a mirar a tú pareja con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Feliz segundo aniversario!" Dijiste mostrando un enorme oso de peluche que entre sus dos patas delanteras sostenía un corazón con los colores de la bandera Non-Binary.

Viste como la boca de Arno se formaba en una enorme "O" para después ser cubierta por sus dos manos.

"Es hermoso. ¡T/n! Yo- Yo no te pude comprar un regaló." Dijo con la voz a punto de partirse. Sentiste un poco de lástima al ver que esos dos ojos tan preciosos se aguaban poco a poco. Lo abrazaste sin esperar un momento.

"Aaaww, amor no llores. A mi no me importan los regalos, tú mejor que nadie sabes que tú amor ya de por si es el mayor regaló que tengo. Sólo te necesitó a ti". Confesaste mientras lo balanceabas lentamente entre tus brazos. "Je t'aime Arno"

Arno subió su mirada hasta conectarse con tú mirada. "Moi aussi je t'aime, t/n"

Sonreíste antes de posar tus labios sobre los suyos. "Estan preciosos"

"¿Enserio? Si nos vemos preciosos entonces tú te vez radiante". Soltaste una leve risa. "Vamos, entremos, te compró lo que tú quieras."

Le hiciste caso y los acompañaste al interior de la panadería.


	3. Cicatrices de felicidad (Shay Cormac)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transexual Boy Shay Cormac x Lectora Pansexual

Y ahi lo tenías, tú novio tan feliz mirándose en el espejo mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cicatrices que se encontraban debajo de sus pectorales. No lo habías visto tan feliz como la vez que aceptaste ser su novia.

Se veía tan tierno, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y hacía poses para verse mejor. Tú lo observabas desde la cama. No había nada más importante para ti que su felicidad. Por eso le tenías una sorpresa. Sólo que más tarde se lo darías.

"Estas muy alegre ¿Eh?" Rompiste el silencio y Shay volteo a mirarte. Te sonrío mostrando sus dientes y se acercó a ti recostando su cabeza en tú clavícula, le empezaste a acariciar el pelo con una mano y con la otra su hombro.

"Estoy muy alegre, la cirugía salió perfecto. Hubiera tomado al cirugía donde no muestra cicatrices pero no me quejo, así estoy muy feliz" Le diste una tierna sonrisa, levantaste tú camisa hasta por debajo de tus pechos y mostraste un tatuaje de unas cicatrices por debajo de tus pechos. "Aaaww, amor eso es muy tierno" Comentó Shay mientras te dejaba besos por tú estomago.

"No serás el único con cicatrices mi amor. Estamos juntos en esto" Dejaste un suave beso en su frente. Él se levanta e hizo que te recostarás en su pecho.

"Y pensar que nos conocimos desde que éramos crías en la guardería. Ahora tenemos más de 20 años, novios, felices. ¡Dios el tiempo pasa tan rápido!" Exclamó Shay.

Soltaste una pequeña risa. Recordando perfectamente como conociste a Shay en la guardería, un niña tímida, frágil. No socializaba y siempre se veía miedosa. 

Tú sólo la observabas de lejos, no era hasta que unos niños la empezaron a molestar "¡A Shera le gustan las niñas! ¡Shera se crée niño! ¡A Shera le gustan las niñas! ¡Shera se crée niño!"Gritaba uno. No fue hasta que esté recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza que se calló y empezó a llorar.

Volteo a ver, y se trataba de ti; nunca te habías enojado tanto con alguien para tirarle con todas tus fuerzas un balonazo en la cabeza a alguien. Agarraste otra pelota. "¡Y si a Shera le gustan las niñas ¿Qué?! ¿¡Y si se crée un niño!? ¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!" Y le volviste a tirar un balonazo.

Antes de tirarte a ellos y golpearlos con tus pequeños puños. Si, eras una niña muy explosiva en ese entonces. Las éducatrices rápidamente te alejaron de los niños y llamaron a tus padres. Miraste a Shera y no viste miedo en sus ojos, sólo un enorme brillo en sus ojitos. Una mirada de admiración.

Desde ese día tú y Shera se volvieron inseparables. Fueron a la misma primaria, misma secundaría. Allá ella te pidió que la llamarás con sus pronombres "él" y que de ahora en adelante su nombre era Shay.

Tú lo aceptaste con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas.

El año de su graduación definiste tu orientación sexual, una orgullosa pansexual. 

Shay y tú fueron a la misma Universidad. El primer año Shay se te confesó y tú admitiste que sentías lo mismo por él.

Segundo año de Universidad Shay empezó su año de testosterona. Pudiste presenciar como a cada mes su apariencia cambiaba más y se convertía en el cuerpo de un hombre y no de una mujer.

Y ahora tuviste la oportunidad de ver su transformación terminar.

"Te tengo otra sorpresa" Confesaste mientras te levantabas de la cama y caminabas hacía la mesa de noche. Shay sólo se apoyó en su codo y te miró con curiosidad. "Dime Shay ¿Ya te cambiaste el nombre legalmente?"

Tú novio te miró raro "Obvio que aún no lo he echo. ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta? ... ¿Que estas planeando?". Sonreíste para tus adentros

"Vete vistiendo, ya recerve una cita..." Y volteaste mostrando un cheque con todo el dinero necesario para cambiar un nombre legalmente. "Qué hoy recibiras tú nombre legalmente y tú verdadero genéro en tu carta"

Shay soltó un chillido de sorpresa mientras se cubría con una mano la boca y se sentaba correctamente. Tomó el cheque en su mano libre y lo observo mejor. 

Lágrimas empezaron a aparecer y a deslizarse por sus gemillas. Sollozos se hicieron presente. Cormac empezó a sacudir la cabeza, si lo tomaste por sorpresa.

"Aaw, no llores amor." Dijiste mientras lo abrazabas y depositabas besos en su hombro. 

"Pero.. pero.. T/n, es mucha plata. N-no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo pagarte esa cantidad de vuelta" Te dijo mirandoté con esos ojos llorosos.

"¡Tonterías! No tienes que pagarme de vuelta. ¡Es un regalo tontito! Ahora cambiate que sino llegaremos tarde" Shay soltó una pequeña risa que se convirtió de nuevo en un sollozo otra vez.

Giró hacía ti y te abrazo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en tu cuello. "Gracias. En serio muchas gracias amor. Eres la mejor". Lo abrazaste de vuelta, no lo pudiste evitar y lágrimas pequeñas salieron de tus ojos igualmente.

"De nada Shay, fue un honor"


	4. 3 colores para 3 corazones (Arno+Jacob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BISEXUAL ARNO DORIAN x ASEXUAL LECTORA x DEMISEXUAL JACOB FRYE
> 
> ALERTA: RELACIÓN POLYAMOROSA

Pov Arno

Estaba parado en el balcón de la sala observando la más hermosa ciudad del mundo, en mi opinión, Paris. Un hermoso amanecer se hacía presente en frente de mis dos ojos. No había nadie que interrumpiera este momento, Jacob y T/n salieron hace un tiempo para Dios sabrá que.

Llevaba puesto unos boxer y una simple blusa blanca abierta. No sé, se me hacía más cómodo.

Disfruto el silencio.. hasta que siento como me ponen algo en la cabeza. Volteo y veo a Jacob y T/n, Jacob con un pastel en las manos y T/n con un enorme oso de peluche.

"¡¡Bonne Anniversaire Arno!!" Exclamaron ambos muy alegres.

Me tomó un tiempo para procesarlo. Hasta que simplemente sonreí alegre. "Merci beaucoup!" Respondí. Vi una mirada de sorpresa en ambos rostros. ¿Dije algo malo? "¿Qué?"

"¡Aayy! ¡¿Por qué eres tan malditamente tierno cuando sonríes?!" Preguntó T/n mientras se ponía el puño en el pecho como si algo le hubiese apuñalado.

"You're so cuuuute!" Siguió Jacob.

Sonreí de lado y rodee los ojos hacía el cielo, algún día seran mi muerte esos dos tontos. Agarré el pastel que sostenía Jacob, tenía una decoración de los colores de la bandera Bisexual, mi nombre escrito en morado. "Ustedes dos son los mejores" Murmuré. Dejé el pastel en una mesita que estaba en el balcón y volví con T/n y Jacob.

"Vengan aquí par de tontos" Me le acerqué a T/n para besarla con pasión y luego a Jacob para besarlo de la misma manera y luego esos dos se dieron un beso a si mismos.

"Y.. ¿Qué les apetece hacer?" Preguntó Jacob un tanto curioso. Lo pensé por un momento, pero al parecer T/n lo tenía planeado todo.

"¡No digan nada! ¡No se muevan! Ya vuelvo" Y salió de la habitación, yo y Jacob nos quedamos mirándonos con confusión pero luego sonreímos y nos besamos. Nuestras manos se juntaron y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

"Happy B-day darling" Murmuró Jacob mientras juntaba nuestras mentes.

"Merci mon amour" Le di otro leve beso en los labios. En eso llega T/n con unas paletas con pintura y pinceles en mano. No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando sentí algo húmedo pasar por mi mejilla.

"¿Qué me pintaste en la cara?" Pregunté.

"Jacob, sostenlo" En eso Jacob me immobilisa por completo y de nuevo siento algo húmedo en mi mejilla pasar dos veces. T/n termina y me muestra un espejo.

La bandera Bi, eso fue lo que me había pintado; sonrió tiernamente. "Tú turno Jacob" Sigue T/n antes de pintarle en su mejilla el triangulo negro.

"Permíteme ayudarte" Tomé un pincel y lo mojé con pintura blanca. Cuando T/n terminó de hacer el triangulo pinte las dos rayas blancas y T/n la raya morada. "Tú turno mi Reina" Le pinte la raya negra, Jacob la blanca, yo la gris y él finalmente la morada. 

"Saben, acabo de pensarlo bien hablando de la bandera Bi" Dijo Jacob "T/n es el lila, yo el azul y Arno el morado" Lo pensé por un momento, creo que tenía razón.

"Como el jamón de un Sandwich" Comentó T/n, los dos me abrazarón, sintiendo su calor. "¿Quieren seguir con la pintura?" Lo pensé por un tiempo, agarré un pincel y me empecé a pintar la bandera Bi en el pecho para luego escribir el nombre de T/n en la parte lila y la de Jacob en la parte azul. 

"¿Qué tal?" Pregunté satisfecho.

"Bien pensado Dorian" Dijo Jacob antes de darme un cálido beso en la mejilla.


End file.
